Tea
- Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) *Rubeus Hagrid - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) *Molly Weasley - Chapter 11 (The Firebolt) *Dolores Umbridge - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) *Rita Skeeter - Chapter 2 (In Memoriam) *Sybill Trelawney - Chapter 7 (Talons and Tea Leaves) *Zoo director - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) |sold= |price= |flavour= }} Tea is a typical British beverage made with tea leaves and hot waterTea at Wikipedia. Known uses After the incident of the vanishing glass at the Zoo in Surrey in 1991, the Zoo director served Petunia Dursley strong, sweet tea while apologising over and over again. A bit later that same year, Rubeus Hagrid's first request upon arriving at the Hut-on-the-Rock was to ask if tea could be made for him, though he commented that he wouldn't say no to something stronger. When no tea was served to him, he made it himself and shared it with Harry Potter. When Hagrid informed the trio that Buckbeak was going to be prosecuted, Ron offered to make tea, stating that such was what his mum always did when anyone was upset. in his tea leaves in his Divination lesson.]] In Harry's third year, Sybill Trelawney served her Divination class tea, and had them read the remaining tea leaves after they drank. Trelawney told Harry she saw he had the Grim in Harry's tea leaves. Remus Lupin was fond of making it from a kettle, and offered Harry Potter a cup whilst discussing the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class of that year, in which Lupin prevented Harry from facing the Boggart in the Wardrobe. He noted that he had only teabags at the moment, but quipped that Harry had probably "had enough of tea leaves", referencing Professor Trelawney's tea-leaf reading, which he had heard about.. In Harry's fifth year, Dolores Umbridge brought him into her office following Albus Dumbledore's escape. She rather forcibly offered Harry a choice of drinks, and after he chose tea, she slipped an entire bottle of (later revealed false, courtesy of Severus Snape) Veritaserum into the tea to try and get Harry to give up information she deemed important. However, Harry, feeling that she was up to something, did not drink any of the tea, and instead, dumped the contents into a vase of dried flowers when she wasn't looking. When Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger visited Rubeus Hagrid in the 1996-1997 school year for the first time that year at his hut, he served them rock cakes and three bucket-sized mugs of mahogany brown tea.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 11 - (Hermione's Helping Hand) When Betty Braithwaite visited the home of Rita Skeeter to interview her about The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Rita served her tea and a slice of pound cake. On the morning of 27 July, 1997, the day that Harry Potter left 4 Privet Drive for good, he accidentally trod on a cup of cold tea left outside his bedroom door. At the time, he suspected it to be a trap laid by his cousin Dudley Dursley, but later came to realise it was left there out of kindness as Dudley had come to have a change of opinion about him. Behind the scenes * In Britain, tea is often used as a term to describe an afternoon snack time. In America, it is only ever used in the drink form. *The Pottermore team originally posted a pair of mugs containing tea leaves on the Insider section of Pottermore, asking for people to send their interpretations, on the 7th of December, 2012. On the 14th of the same month, they had posted up a set of three with clearer images, showing a rat, a dog, and a hippogriff - each representing a moment and chapter from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, which was published on Pottermore later that month. The chapters represented were revealed on the Insider section of Pottermore on Monday, December 17th, 2012. tea_600x300.jpg|The tea leaves on Pottermore in their original form. tea.jpg|The tea leaves on Pottermore in their second form. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone '' * ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Tea